


영원의 한 조각

by Heyjinism



Category: Ciel: The Last Autumn Story
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	영원의 한 조각

"괴물."

굳이 뉴턴까지 찾아와서 그런 말을 할 정도로 여전히 씩씩한 것을 보면, 사람이란 어지간해선 변하지 않는다는 게 맞긴 맞는 모양이다. 처음 만났던 그때 그 모습에서 몇 년 나이들어 보이지도 않는 그녀는, 어느새 자신을 한참 추월해 나이들어버린 불청객의 얼굴에서 어린 소녀의 모습을 찾아보며 미소지었다. 

"남들이 다 떠받들어 줘 봤자, 당신 결국 네임드 마수와 융합되어버린 괴물일 뿐이잖아."  
"나한테 그렇게 솔직하게 말해주는 건 그래도 너 뿐이야."

한때 제뉴어리와 함께 암살자를 피해 도망쳐 들어왔던 그 로우드의 정문 위로 담쟁이가 넘치듯 기어오르고, 한때 이곳에는 수십년이 지나도록 늙지 않는 선생과, 도망친 천재 소서러와, 마수 인피니티와 싸워 세상을 구한 위치가 있었다는 사실마저 희미해져 갈 만큼, 세월이 흘렀다. 이브는 더이상 자신을 얽매지도 옭죄지도 않는 이 세월이라는 것이, 한때 알았던 어린 소녀에게서 온전히 그 모습을 드러내고 있는 것을 바라보며 아주 조금, 쓸쓸하다고 생각했다. 이브는 상대방의 목에 걸린 모닝 쥬얼리를 바라보다가, 찻잔을 내려놓으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그런 얼굴 하지 마. 나라고 인간의 감정까지 잊어버린 것은 아니니까."  
"제뉴어리 오빠의 약혼녀였으면서."

소시에 라이트스피어. 지금은 공작부인이 되어, 그때의 소시에만한 딸을 두고 있는 그녀는, 아직도 열 살난 소녀였던 그 때처럼 눈을 샐쭉하게 뜨고 이브를 노려보았다. 이브는, 자신이 아직 이비엔 마그놀리아였던 시절 라이트스피어 가의 주인이면서도 친척들에게 무시당하던 제뉴어리를 위해 약혼녀 행세를 했던 그 무도회를 떠올렸다. 집안에서 정한 약혼녀라고는 해도, 아직 무도회에 나오기에는 너무 어렸던 소시에가 화장을 하고 머리를 올리고 드레스를 갈아입던 이비엔을 동경하듯 바라보았던 그 날의 일을. 어쩌면, 만약에 모든 것이 뒤틀리지 않았다면, 그때 크로히텐 선생님을 만나기 위해 하늘 위로 걸어가고, 그 바람에 라리에트를 영영 잃게 되지 않았더라면, 제국 황제가 지상의 모든 목숨 붙은 것들을 눈 감게 하기 위해 국왕에게 암시를 걸어 조종하고, 아크 드래곤들이 이 별을 떠나려 하지 않았다면. 그저 남달리 뛰어난 마법과 미모를 겸비한 마녀로서 명성을 떨치며 귀족가의 마녀들에게도 꿀리지 않는 지위를 손에 넣을 수 있었다면, 어쩌면 그녀는 정말로 제뉴어리와 결혼하여 라이트스피어 백작부인이 되었을지도 모를 일이다. 한때, 이브 샌드벅이라는 이름으로 무능한 가정교사 취급을 받으며 고생하던 시절에, 정말 힘들고 외로웠던 어느 날인가 셜리에게 그때의 일을 고백한 적이 있었다. 나, 사실은 백작에게 청혼받은 적이 있었어. 나이에 비해 조숙하고 영악한 구석이 있던 셜리는, 그런 말을 하면 허언증이라고 사람들이 비웃는다며 자라고 이불을 덮어 주었지만. 

"약혼녀...... 가 아니었다면, 우린 친구가 될 수 있었을까?"

그렇게 힘든 순간에 제뉴어리를 생각했던 것이 얼마나 비겁한 일이었는지는 알고 있었다. 만약, 만약에, 만에 하나. 라리에트를 잃지도, 세상이 위험에 처하지도, 아크 드래곤들이 떠나려 하지도 않았고 크로히텐 역시 자신을 그런 소망을 담아낼 그릇으로 생각하지 않았다면. 영원한 생명을 가진 존재를 유한한 인간이 사랑하는 것에는 한계가 있을 수 밖에 없을테니까, 언젠가는 철이 들고, 또 자신에게 맞는 자리를 찾아갔을지도 모르지. 모든 것이 그저 있는 그대로 보이고 들리고 가슴에 닿던 열 여섯 살에는 "우리는 같은 방향을 보고 있기 때문에" 서로에게 무언가가 되어줄 수는 없을 거라고 말했더라도, 조금은 더 교활해졌을 스물 몇 살인가에는 "같은 방향을 보고 있기 때문에" 한 편이 될 수 있을 지도 모른다고 스스로 납득해버렸을지도 모른다. 그, 같은 방향을 바라본다는 것이 결국 무엇인지, 알게 된 것은 좀 더 시간이 지난 뒤의 일이었고, 그런 것은 그녀가 생각했던 식으로 자리했던 섭리가 아니라는 것 또한 깨닫게 되었음에도. 

"이제 와서 그런 말이 소용 없다는 것은 알지만, 제뉴어리와 나는 약혼한 적 없어."

소시에가, 테이블을 짚으며 일어났다. 그 서슬에 찻잔이 흔들리며, 테이블클로스에 불그레한 찻물이 흘렀다. 이브는, 자신을 죽여버리고 싶다는 듯이 바라보는 소시에를 마주 바라보며 미소지었다. 그 죽음의 겨울이 지나고 다시 봄이 돌아온 이후로, 그녀에게 그렇게 대한 사람은 이 소시에 뿐이었다. 

"거짓말."  
"청혼 받았던 것은 사실이야."  
"그러니까 네가, 제뉴어리 오빠의 청혼을 거절했다고? 얼굴좀 예쁘고 마력좀 강한 것 밖에는 아무것도 없었으면서, 국왕조차 함부로 대하지 못하는 저 라이트스피어 백작의 청혼을 감히 거절했단 말야?"  
"그래."  
"웃기지 마!"

소시에는 테이블클로스를 움켜쥐며 이를 갈았다.

"그랬으면...... 그랬으면 그 무도회는 뭐야. 제뉴어리와 약혼 발표한다고 했던 건. 세상 사람들이, 다들 네가 제뉴어리 오빠의 약혼녀라고 생각하게 만들었으면서!"  
"그건, 제뉴어리는 내 친구였으니까."

이브는 아직도 이십대 초반으로밖에 보이지 않는 젊디 젊은 얼굴로, 수십 년을 살아온 사람같은 표정을 지어 보이며 차분하게 대답했다. 

"네 아버지부터 시작해서, 모두가 제뉴어리를 무시하고 밀어낼 궁리들만 하고 있었잖아? 본때를 보여주고 싶었어. 그는 그런 대접을 받을 만한 사람이 아니었으니까."  
"겨우 그거라고?"  
"겨우 그거라고 해도. 난 그때 이미 네 친척들도 함부로 무시할 수 없는 마녀였잖아?"

소시에는 입술을 깨물며 다시 자리에 앉았다. 그러다가, 구겨진 상복 자락을 펼치며 낮게 중얼거렸다. 

"제뉴어리는, 결혼하지 않으려고 했어."  
"설마 그 일까지 내 탓을 하려는 거야?"  
"우리 집안 풍비박산 내고 제뉴어리 오빠와 야반도주한 그 남자 이야기는 꺼내지도 마."  
"그렇다고 그게, 나 때문인 것은 아니야."  
"......내게 말한 적이 있어."  
"무엇을?"  
"사실은 내가 물어 본 거야. 제뉴어리 오빠는 국왕인데, 국왕이 왕비를 맞아들일 생각도 없이 혼자 살아가는 것은 아무리 봐도 아니라고. 그래도 고개만 가로저었으니까."  
"......"  
"만약에, '이브 님'이라면 결혼할 생각이 있느냐고."  
"......제뉴어리라면 아니라고 말했을거야."  
"제뉴어리 오빠의 생각은 달랐어."

이브는 이해할 수 없다는 듯 소시에를 바라보다가, 문득 소녀시절의 어느 날을 떠올렸다. 학교를 나와, 쯔바이를 잡기 위해 열흘이 넘게 함께 지냈던 순간들을. 차갑고 맑은 물이 끝없이 넘칠 듯한 샘가에서, 말간 안경 너머로 자신을 바라보던 그 소년의 표정을. 사랑하기 때문이 아니라, 가문을 위해 자신이 할 수 있는 최선의 선택이라고 말하고 있었지만, 사실은 그런 이기적인 말을 꺼낸 자신을 한없이 자책하고 있던, 그를. 어쩌면, 두 사람 다 서로 깨닫지는 못했지만, 사랑이라고 부르기에는 너무 멀리 가 있던 감정이었을지 모르지만, 결국은 서로가 서로의 또 다른 짝이었다는 것을 어렴풋이 깨달았기 때문에 벌어진 일은 아니었을까. 내미는 손과, 별다른 감정이라고는 없다는 듯이 그 손을 마주잡으면서도 "이것 봐, 이렇게 손 잡고 있는데도 아무 일도 안 일어나잖아."하고 웃음지었던 그 순간들을. 

"아무 말 안 했지만, 난 제뉴어리 오빠를 알아. 불편한 몸과 짧은 목숨으로, 누군가를 아내로 맞아 슬프게 하고 싶진 않았다는 것도. 하지만 당신이라면, 당신이 손 내밀아 주었다면 제뉴어리는 당신에게 갔을 거야. 결코, 내가 아니라. 다른 누구도 아니라."  
"그렇지 않아."  
"사실이야!"  
"그렇지 않아."

소시에, 그렇지 않아. 손을 내밀어 그녀의 곱슬머리를 어루만졌다. 마치, 그녀가 알고 있는 사랑의 분류에 또 다른 한 조각을 채워 넣듯이. 소시에는, 여전히 어린 시절의 표정이 남아있는 얼굴을 하고, 눈가가 새빨개진 채 언성을 높였다. 

"유지니아 왕녀와 혼담이 오갈 때 조차도, 정말로 그녀를 걱정하면서 내게 말했어. 길어야 3, 4년인데, 그 사람을 너무 일찍 남겨두고 가는 것은 죄악이라고."  
"......"  
"당신밖에는 없었어. 왠지는 당신이 더 잘 알 거야. 당신은, 아무것도 담지 않으니까. 내가 당신을 아무리 저주하고 폭언을 쏟아부어도, 당신은 그런 일 따위 안중에도 없으니까. 당신은 텅 비어서, 마치 밑 빠진 독 처럼 그 모든 것을 그저 흘려보내는 사람이니까. 그러니까 신이 될 수 있었을지도 모르지만, 그렇기 때문에."  
"나라고 해서, 슬퍼하지 않았을까?"  
"적어도, 그렇게 믿고 싶어지니까. 당신은 괴물이니까, 인간 아닌 신이니까, 그런 것 따위는. 누구에게도 슬픔 같은 것은 되지 않으려고 했어. 제뉴어리가 어떻게 살았는지, 당신이 어떻게 알 수 있겠어."  
"알아."

상복에는 어울리지 않을 만큼, 푸른 빛이 돌 정도로 새하얀 손수건을 내밀었다. 소시에는 손수건따위 필요없다는 듯 그 손을 밀어내다가, 못 이기는 척 집어들어 뺨에 흘러내리는 것을 닦아냈다. 눈물을 참으려 깨물었던 입술이 새빨개졌다. 이비엔은 자리에서 일어나, 소시에에게 다가갔다. 

"이런 말 하면 당신은 또 내게 화를 내겠지만, 나도 알아. 나보다 더, 그를 이해할 수 있는 존재는 없었겠지. 우리는 두 사람 다, 소망하는 것과 받은 힘이 늘 모순을 일으켰고, 인간으로 살아가는 내내 그 모순과 싸워야 했는걸. 그런 것은, 결국은 같은 고민이었으니까. 알고 있었어. 무엇을 괴로워하는지도."  
"그걸 알면서, 어째서 그를 내버려 둔 거야."

소시에는 이비엔의 손을 뿌리쳤지만, 이비엔은 그녀의 어깨를 가만히 감싸안았다. 

"그를 묶은 것이 인간의 대지라면, 나를 묶은 것은 저 하늘이었으니까."  
"......선문답 하지 마."  
"언젠가는 이해하게 될 거야. 적어도 그의 선택이 무엇이었는지를. 나는, 여기서 '왕국'의 혈통이, 한때 내게 손을 내밀었던 친구의 혈통과 함께 끝없이 이어져나가는 것을 바라볼거야. 별의 성도가 그리는 과거로부터 먼 미래까지, 여기 로우드에서 계속. 언제까지나."

서른 네 살의 소시에는, 여전히 스물 두 살의 모습을 하고 자신을 내려다보는 이비엔을 밉다는 듯 노려보다가, 어느 순간 그녀의 가슴에 매달리며 감추었던 오열을 쏟아내었다. 어쩌면 철 들기 전부터 자신의 약혼자라는 제뉴어리를 바라보았을 때 부터 쌓아올렸을 마음이, 어쩌면 열 살무렵 이비엔을 처음 만났을 때의 느꼈던 그 모든 복잡한 감정들이, 풍비박산이 난 가문을 지키기 위해 얼굴도 나이도 모르는 공작님과 결혼하기로 결심하면서 느꼈던 그 싸늘해지던 심장의 냉기가, 마치 쌓아올린 보가 홍수에 무너지듯이 터져나왔다. 이비엔은 마치 통곡의 벽처럼, 그 모든 감정과 슬픔을 그대로 받아안았다. 언젠가, 이 세상이 닫히는 그 날까지, 깊디 깊어 헤아릴 수조차 없었던 그 마음 속에, 소시에의 눈물을 그저 담아내면서.


End file.
